


Almost no one makes it out

by eggshellseas



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Captivity, M/M, collars/marking, forced pet play, jesse's tears are canon, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy and his dog, or: scenes from Jesse's captvity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost no one makes it out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started for the kink meme, now edited and completed.

“I been thinking, Uncle Jack,” Todd starts, and then hesitates a few seconds before barreling on, “about Pinkman.”

Jack cocks an eyebrow and looks amused. “Yeah? What about that little shit?”

“Well, I think – since he’s gonna be sticking around, I could – it would be best if I worked on him a bit.”

He’s prepared to say more, had planned out a whole argument about the benefits of keeping Jesse productive and motivated. Jack, though, just laughs and claps a hand to his shoulder. “You want that responsibility?” Todd meets his gaze and nods. His uncle rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I still think we should just off him,” he drawls, “but, if it’s what you want – okay, he can be your pet project.”

“Cool,” Todd smiles. 

As he’s getting up to head out to the lab, Jack calls his name. Todd pauses and turns back and watches Jack light a cigarette. “Do me proud,” Jack says with an affectionate grin.

-

Jesse is huddled in the corner of his cell when Todd brings him dinner that night. He stares vacantly into space because every time he closes his eyes he sees Andrea slumping lifeless to the ground. He looks up at the scrape of the grate opening and watches warily as Todd climbs down into the hole. An instinctive desire to hide grips him, but course there’s nowhere to go.

“You hungry?” Todd says, friendly in a way that makes Jesse shiver with wounds and pain that are still fresh.

Todd places a bright red plastic food bowl on the ground in front of him, and then scrapes the contents of a microwave meal into it. Jesse doesn’t move. “Well? Go on,” Todd prompts.

This isn’t the normal routine and it makes Jesse’s stomach clench with dread. “You gonna give me a fork or something?” he asks even though he knows it’s pointless.

Todd’s face is inscrutable. “No.” Jesse sighs and reaches for the bowl with his chained hands. “Not like that,” Todd says.

Panic flares up inside of him and his mind balks at the implications. “What?”

Todd calmly squats down beside him. He grabs hold of the chain to pull Jesse’s arms close to his body, and then pushes him forward until Jesse is kneeling. Todd’s hand settles on the back of his neck and he’s guiding him towards the food, like he’s some sort of a groveling dog.

“No,” Jesse says. He means it to be defiant, but he’s hurt and tired and his voice cracks.

“Things are gonna be different now,” Todd says quietly. He doesn’t let up at all. The scent of food is maddening this close. Jesse feels his eyes prick with tears. He wishes for the millionth time that they’d just killed him in the desert (or that he’d stayed away from the DEA or that he’d actually shot Mr. White when he’d known what he did to Brock instead of being fooled by his lies or that he’d never met the bastard – anything that would have kept him from being here at this moment).

“You already – you already,” Jesse chokes, can’t say her name, “I _know_. I won’t run again. You already punished me. I learned my lesson.”

Todd’s brow furrows, he looks, if anything, a little hurt, “This isn’t a punishment.” Something between a laugh and a sob claws its way out of Jesse’s throat, because of course it is.

-

The next day when Todd comes to collect him for the cook he’s carrying a small paper bag. “I got you something,” Todd says with a bashful smile. Jesse’s sure it can’t be anything good. Todd seems to hesitate a little when Jesse doesn’t show any interest in his present. He clears his throat and pulls a chain out of the sack and bends down to let Jesse get a look at it. It’s smaller and shinier than any of Jesse’s current shackles. One end of the chain is pulled through a metal loop, forming a noose. Jesse remembers dimly that Krazy 8’s dog had one of these. It’s a choke collar.

Jesse shifts his gaze to Todd, burning with hatred, and he sees nothing reflected back at him – absolute impassivity. Slowly, like he’s trying not to spook him, Todd moves to put it around Jesse’s neck. Jesse immediately starts thrashing, tries to fight it off, but Todd just pins him down and slips the chain over his head. He gives a sharp tug to the loose end and the chain constricts around Jesse’s throat. He freezes in fear and Todd lets the collar go a little slack. “What the _fuck_?” Jesse gasps.

Without giving him a response, Todd kneels up, wrapping the chain around his knuckles. His eyes are boring into Jesse and it’s like looking into a void. Then Todd pulls a leash out of his back pocket and clips it onto the chain, quick and efficient like he isn't a complete psycho. “Let’s go,” he says and gets to his feet, tugging Jesse with him.

He’s thankful that at least there’s no one around to laugh at Todd walking him to the lab. He tries to keep up, but the chains hamper his speed. Which of course Todd knows, Jesse thinks. He’s sure Todd’s doing it on purpose just to see him scramble, and for an excuse to snap the leash a couple times so the collar notches tighter.

In the lab, Todd unclips the leash before hooking Jesse up to his line. He leaves the collar on and Jesse is smart enough not to try to take it off. After that, it’s business as usual; Jesse can almost lose himself in the monotony of cooking. Some days Todd will try to make conversation, and Jesse will ignore him as much as he can, but today Todd is silent. Jesse would be grateful except that every time he shoots a darting glance at Todd he finds Todd studying him closely. It gets him so nauseous with anxiety that when Todd gives him a sandwich for lunch he can’t take more than a bite.

After they’re finished, Todd reattaches the leash. He hooks a finger through the metal loop dangling at Jesse’s clavicle and pulls tight until Jesse’s air is completely cut off. Instinctively, Jesse’s manacled hands go to his throat, trying to relieve the pressure, but he’s helpless against it. He feels his knees go weak and his vision start to swim. Todd could kill him like this, he thinks; he could just go out like this and it’d be so nice for everything to end. But as soon as it flickers across his mind, Todd lets go and Jesse crumples to the floor.

For a long moment his lungs feel like they’re on fire. He’s taking deep, panicked gulps of air and he can feel tears tracking down his face. Todd lowers himself to sit straddled over Jesse’s chest. Jesse bucks up against him and says, “No,” desperately. Todd shushes him and shifts his weight forward and, horrified, Jesse feels that he’s hard.

“No,” Jesse repeats again and again while Todd undoes his jeans and pulls his cock out. Todd’s knees keep Jesse’s arms at his sides and his thighs are solid and strong along his ribs. Jesse squeezes his eyes shut, but he can hear the lewd sound of Todd stroking himself right above him. He feels Todd trace the collar lightly with his thumb before resting his free hand on Jesse’s throat, grinding the metal into his skin. The slap of Todd’s hand on his erection gets faster and his breathing gets louder and then Jesse feels the head of his cock nudge against his lips, smearing wetness there. He tries to turn his face away but Todd’s hold doesn’t allow it. It’s a dark and ugly realization that this is yet another fight he’ll lose.

His eyes still closed, he whimpers a little in surprise when Todd grunts and stripes his face with cum. Even then, Todd doesn’t let him up. He spends what feels like an eternity rubbing his semen into Jesse’s face and against the scars he put there, every once in a while sticking his fingers into Jesse’s mouth, seeming not to notice or care that Jesse gags at the taste.

After, he’s numb and slack as Todd half-carries him back to his cell. Todd gently sets him on the ground and pets his hair before tugging the collar off and leaving Jesse alone.

-

When Todd turned twelve Uncle Jack had given him a puppy. His mom had made a fuss, but Jack just said, “A boy needs a dog,” with finality that not even Todd’s mom could argue with. Jack had knelt down to look Todd in the eyes. Todd cradled the puppy to his chest. “You gotta treat her right, Todd,” Jack said, “take good care of her, but never forget that she’s a bitch.”

She was a brownish-reddish mutt and Todd named her Penny. She was his best friend until Todd went to juvie. When he got out both Penny and his mom were gone, moved away; he had no idea where. At least Uncle Jack still loved him.

He remembers those words of wisdom with Jesse. _Never forget he’s a bitch_. He thinks about Jesse’s watery eyes, about how Jesse’s life is totally dependent on him and feels warmth stirring in his chest. “Good boy,” Todd whispers, testing it out on his tongue. He likes the feel of it.

He thinks Jesse could be a little more grateful for Todd saving his life, but he supposes that’s just Jesse’s personality. For the most part things are going just fine. He hardly ever has to punish Jesse anymore, though he’s still got all sorts of marks from Todd working him over. Todd likes to inspect and touch them, proud of his handiwork. 

The others like to tease him about his pet rat but Todd knows they’re just goofing. He can tell Uncle Jack approves. Production is steady and purity is high and Jesse hasn’t been causing any trouble.

He looks forward to seeing Jesse every day. He likes to think Jesse looks forward to seeing him too. It’s not the kind of tail wagging joy that he got from Penny, but Jesse doesn’t cringe when Todd pets him anymore and he’s stopped crying when Todd uses his mouth. Todd thinks they’re getting to be a good team. Maybe they’d be even better than Mr. White and Jesse were eventually. They just have to keep working at it.

-

Since taking Jesse on Todd’s read up on positive reinforcement. It doesn’t get the immediate results of applied violence, but Todd’s definitely seeing progress. Jesse’s already gotten a couple privileges. Todd can leave him alone in the lab now. He doesn’t worry about Jesse trying to escape, but he’d given him a stern talking to about what the consequences would be for the kid if Jesse tried to hurt himself.

After a particularly productive week, he decides Jesse’s earned a special treat. When they finish the cook on Friday, instead of taking Jesse back to the pit he steers him towards the house. Jesse looks confused and nervous, but Todd just leads him along. Jesse’s so frozen with fear by the time they’re through the door that Todd practically has to carry him to his bedroom.

Jesse stands there in his shackles, looking around like he’s suddenly found himself on the moon. Todd helps him sit on the bed. “I thought you deserved something nice,” he says, patting Jesse’s thigh. Jesse looks like he might be sick. Todd takes a seat next to him and turns on the TV, but he’s not really watching it, distracted by Jesse next to him – on his bed, in his chains.

It excites him like thinking about Miss Lydia excites him – similar, but not at the same time. It’s this itch beneath his skin wanting to reach out and touch someone else. When he thinks about Lydia he thinks about holding her hand, taking her to the movies and maybe kissing her goodnight. He’s never made love to a girl, but he’s sure Lydia would help him do it right. But Jesse is here and his and he can do anything, whatever he wants.

He starts by taking hold of Jesse’s hair at the nape of his neck and turning Jesse to face him “You’ve been good, haven’t you?” Todd says.

Jesse looks at him through narrowed eyes. He licks his lips and then whispers roughly, “I’m not going to try anything again. You know I won’t.” It’s the most he’s said to Todd all day. Todd doesn’t really mind his silence. After all, dogs didn’t need to talk at all to be good companions.

“I know,” Todd replies, and he puts one hand on Jesse’s shoulder and eases him down onto his back. “You’re a good boy.” The words feel just as right as he thought they would. Jesse’s older than him, of course, but he’s like a puppy, so small and fragile and scared.

Firmly but gently he flips Jesse onto his belly and lifts his hips up, working around the chains to pull his pants off. Jesse’s breathing goes sharp and whistling. “Don’t be afraid,” Todd says. “You don’t have to worry. I know what I’m doing,” which is the truth – he’d learned this while he was locked up, but Jesse just tenses further and whimpers. Todd rubs his flank and tells him to relax. He’s not intending to hurt Jesse. It’s not about pain, just making sure people knew their place. 

He uses his thumbs to pull Jesse’s buttocks apart and spits in the crack. Jesse flinches like he’s been hit. Ignoring his reaction, Todd circles a finger around Jesse’s hole. Just like in lockup, it’s a simple transaction. Todd already protects Jesse, takes care of him, and so this is his to get back. He thinks Jesse probably understands the deal, had to know this was coming.

Todd spits again so there’s enough glide to get one finger inside of Jesse. It gets him a shaky gasp in response, but Jesse obediently stays in place, ass up like a bitch in heat. The thought makes him rush a little more than he means to and he’s not entirely sure Jesse’s prepared for it when he replaces his fingers with his cock.

It takes a couple tries, but once he gets the head in, he pushes in to the hilt, pulled in by the hot, tight grip of Jesse’s body. Jesse makes a sharp, miserable noise. It makes Todd want to ask if he’s ever done this –if Mr. White ever did this to him, or if Todd’s the first, but considering how things ended with Mr. White he suspects Jesse might take offense.

Jesse’s instinctively trying to pull away, so Todd just holds his hips steady until he gets used to the feeling, or at least accepts it. He traces the lines of the swastika he’d carved on Jesse’s lower back. It must still be a little sore judging from the way Jesse hisses. Maybe if he takes to this as well as he’s taken to sucking Todd’s cock he’ll pick him up some Neosporin or something soon.

When Jesse’s head drops in submission Todd thrusts once and then belatedly says, “I’m gonna move now.” Then, considering, he asks, “Can you reach your dick?” Jesse doesn’t respond right away, so Todd tugs sharply on the chain to get his attention.

“Yeah,” Jesse stutters, “I guess, yeah.”

“Go ahead and jerk off,” Todd says, giving Jesse a pat on the ass. He’s trying for positive reinforcement after all. Jesse seems reluctant, but Todd can tell he obediently starts to touch himself by the jingling of the cuffs.

Jesse feels so good around him that Todd can’t help ramming forward. He uses the chain around Jesse’s waist to pull him back onto his cock, his thrusts short and hard. He can’t hold off very long before coming. He almost collapses on top of Jesse when he does, but he braces himself on Jesse’s back and groans as he spills inside of him.

When he’s started to soften he pulls free and turns Jesse over. “Keep going,” he says, “finish.”

Jesse’s eyes are full of tears and his dick is only half hard. “I can’t, I’m - I _can’t_.” His tone is pleading.

“It’s okay,” Todd tells him, stroking his side, “that’s okay; we’ll work on it.”

Todd lets Jesse stay at the foot of his bed that night. He’s not stupid, though, so he makes sure to rig him up so he’s chained to the bed frame. Once he’s satisfied that Jesse is secured Todd stretches out, tucks his feet under Jesse’s side and falls asleep to the feeling of Jesse’s ribs pushing in and out as he breathes.

-

There are days when Jesse doesn’t speak at all, just lets Todd talk to him or for him. He eats out of the dog bowl or, even worse, sometimes out of Todd’s hand. Todd fucks him, and Jesse never says yes or no because Todd doesn’t ask. There are days when he all he can think about is killing Todd—for Andrea, for Drew Sharp, for himself, but it always ends up feeling like a hopeless fantasy too exhausting to try and entertain.

Todd takes to bringing him along to the house, sometimes it’s a work-related meeting, sometimes it’s just watching TV or playing pool. It’s one of the only times he interacts with anyone other than Todd. The first time Todd had led him in, Jack laughed and flicked ashes in Jesse’s face and said, “Keep the dog off the furniture.” Jesse thinks he would rather stay in his hole than have to sit at Todd’s feet and endure the chuckles and smirks from Jack and his crew and Todd’s foot nudging into his lower back like a reminder he’s there, like Jesse could forget for even one second.

Every once in a while Jack drops by the lab. Jesse stays as far from him as the dog run will allow, trying to look busy. Usually Jack’s just there to check in on Todd, but today Jesse doesn’t escape his attention.

“Come here, rat,” Jack calls. Jesse hesitates. He wishes his eyes didn’t dart to Todd, but they automatically do these days. He gets a nod that’s not at all reassuring. He walks towards Jack, hyper-aware of his leash. Jack gives him a slow, ambling look up and down. Jesse’s throat clenches in fear, but Jack just turns to Todd and says, “He’s looking mangy,” before telling Jesse to get back to work.

Todd ducks his head and Jesse half expects to hear an ‘aw shucks.’ “Guess so,” he says to Jack. “We’ll do something about that.”

When Todd brings him up the ladder the next morning there’s a small round kiddie pool sitting in the yard. Arranged next to it is a towel, a set of clean clothes and a bar of soap. Todd grins boyishly. “Bath time,” he explains.

Todd unlocks his chains. Jesse stares in wonder at the red, chafed skin that is revealed. The sudden freedom is a heady rush and his heart jack rabbits in his chest. Todd’s right there, though, and the threat to Brock hangs around Jesse’s neck heavier than the shackles. 

He stays still while Todd undresses him, afraid any movement might make Todd decide he needs to be locked up again. Todd handles him with a detached air, like Jesse’s not even human to him. It might actually be the first time he’s been fully naked in front of Todd, but Todd’s so passionless it barely seems to mean anything. He’s used to the impersonal touch by now – it’s the same whether Todd is feeding him or walking him or sticking his dick in him. It was even the same when Todd was torturing him.

Jesse gets in to the pool and hugs his knees to his chest. “Good, Jesse,” Todd says to him, and then goes a turns a hose on and pulls it over. The water that hits him is lukewarm but the sun is out so it feels alright. Todd crouches down and picks up the soap and starts scrubbing. He rubs hard, methodically going over every inch of Jesse’s body, leaving his skin pink. Jesse doesn’t think it’ll do much against the toxic smell that soaks into every pore.

The soap stings his cuts, gets in his eyes when Todd vigorously washes his face and hair. Jesse tries not to think about how much of Todd’s spunk must be being rinsed into the water he’s sitting in. Todd sprays the suds off with the hose, humming to himself, and then checks Jesse over for any spots he might have missed. He seems satisfied with his work, so Jesse starts to reach for the towel but Todd stops him by grabbing his wrist.

Being naked suddenly feels like it matters. Todd holds his other hand out. “Lick,” he says. Shivering, Jesse swipes his tongue quickly over Todd’s knuckles. Todd chuckles warmly and ruffles his hair. “No, get ‘em wet.” 

Jesse tries to jerk his head away, but Todd grabs the back of neck like he’s scruffing a dog. Jesse whimpers and submits to the two fingers that slide between his lips. Todd thrusts them over his tongue. There’s still a film of soap on Todd’s skin, like maybe this is to wash Jesse’s mouth out.

“Come here,” Todd says, using his grip on Jesse to guide him up on his hands and knees. The water laps at his legs as he moves. Todd twists his fingers, gathering spit. With his other hand he pinches the flesh at Jesse's stomach. “Maybe I oughta take you for more walks, huh?” Jesse imagines biting down and spitting Todd’s blood back at him. Todd pushes his fingers deeper towards Jesse’s throat and holds them there just long enough for Jesse to go hot with shame that he can’t bring himself to do it.

Even though Jesse’s expecting it he can’t help jumping a little when Todd works a finger inside of him and Todd’s palm immediately settles on his lower back to steady him. Water drips from his hair, ticklish down over his shoulders and sides. Todd’s been practicing this, has figured out how to angle to hit Jesse’s prostate. Jesse wishes he could just block it all out, but this is the only touch he gets these days and he’s sore and sensitive everywhere and it’s overwhelming and humiliating how quickly he gets aroused.

The worst part of it is Todd’s gentle, trying to make it feel good. If Jesse wanted he could think about something or someone else and enjoy it. He knows if he just gives in it’ll be over quicker, but every sound that gets forced out, every spark of pleasure from Todd is another defeat.

Todd has always told Jesse to masturbate when they’ve done this. Jesse dreads the order, but Todd reaches to do it himself this time. His hand wrings Jesse’s cock, all business in a way that makes him feel like he’s, fuck, just being milked. And it shouldn’t be that that finishes it, but Jesse’s coming, sharp and sudden, crying because Todd owns him.

Todd looks pleased with himself. For a moment, Jesse feels like he’s never wanted anything as much as he wants him dead, but as soon as the rage flares up he starts remembering all the ways and people he’s failed and all the reasons he deserves this.

-

He’s surprised when Todd interrupts him cooking. Things mostly fall into a set schedule and it’s not time for Todd to bring him lunch. “Come on,” Todd says brusquely, rougher than normal as he cuffs Jesse’s hands. He seems maybe a little nervous and seeing cracks in Todd’s blank exterior gives Jesse a horrible feeling.

“Wait, I can’t leave the—” Jesse gestures desperately towards the vat.

Todd takes him off the dog run and pulls him towards the door. “We’ll be right back.”

“Todd,” he says. Todd stops and looks at him. Jesse thinks it might be the first time he’s said his name since coming here. “Just tell me you’re going to kill me,” he begs. He’s both excited and terrified at the thought – that maybe he could just relax, but after all this suffering, he doesn’t want to go like this. He doesn’t want for it to be Todd – a bullet in the head and a shallow grave in the desert and no one to miss him.

“You’re not gonna get hurt,” Todd says. He squeezes the back of Jesse’s neck. “There’s just – someone who wants to see you. It’s fine.”


End file.
